Bella's story :
by Vampygirl1234
Summary: please give it a try and review cause this means alot to me and Also need more ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Story (twilight)**

**Hi My name is Bella Swan, I'm human and I'm in volcably love with Edward Cullen, and I'm in love with Jacob I know it that not many people like Edward Cullen. So here is my story! :)**

Chapter one:Leaving home.

I was in my room packing, because my step dad Phil is a minor league baseball player and he travels, so I thought it was a good idea to go live with Charlie (my dad) so my mom can go with Phil, travelling.

I finished packing, and went downstairs with the suitecase, I think it will be good to move with my dad, I think.

"Oh I'm going to miss you so much hunnie!'' Renée (my Mom) Said to me.

''I'll miss you too mom.'' I hugged her, and she hugged me tightly back. ''Can't..Breathe''

''oh sorry hunnie.'' She replied, looking as if she was going to cry.

''Look I love you both!'' Phil shouted from the silver car. ''But we have to catch a plane here!''

We put the suitecases in the back of the car, we then got in and Phil started driving to the airport.

Twenty minutes later we arrive at the airport, and grabbed my suitecases, Charlie was waiting for me in his police car. I said my goodbyes and goodbye hugs to mom and Phil, and then went towards the police car.

''Hey Bella.'' Charlie greeted me. ''Come in, and I'll drive you home, I have work tonight so I'll have time to show you your room.''

''Oh..'' I replied. ''Okay.''

''You'll be alright home alone? Won't you Bella?''

''Oh um... Yeah!''

One hour later... We got to my dads (Charlie). He parked the car outside the house.

I grabbed the lighter bags and Charlie grabbed the suitecases.

''Gee Bella!'' He panted. ''What have you got in here? Elephants?''

''No normal applicants that girls use and toothbrushes, clothes, why?''

''They are heavy!''

''Ohh.''

He laughed at that point. He carried them upstairs, and I followed him.

''This is your room.'' He told me.

''Cool.'' I stepped inside to take alook.

''You-you like purple? right?'' He asked as he plopped my suitecases down.

''Pur- Purples cool.''

Charlie then hugged me, and left for work.

''Bye then?'' I muttered to myself so he couldn't hear me. I was left alone to unpack, I went towards a photo in my room on the desk, Me and a boy in the photo. I took the photo out it said. **'****Hi Bella! **It's you and I in this photo! when we were younger, best buddies for life, go ahead dial this number: 073509872342452. I still have its sim card but a new cell phone! Love your best friend, Jacob Black.'

Hmmm... Jacob Black? I must of forgotten him. I put the photo back in the photo frame.

I heared a phone ring, I went downstairs and it was the house phone.

I picked it up and started talking.

'' Hello?'' I asked.

''Hey Bella.'' The voice replied.

''Who is this?''

''Why it's me Jacob Black Ofcourse.''

''Jacob!''

''Yup the one and the only.''

''Cool, can you come round? And help me unpack?''

''Sure. I'll be round in 2 minutes tops!''

''Okay!'' I hung up and brushed my hair and put masacara on.

2 minutes later, the doorbell rang and I rushed down the stairs and opened the door, it was Jacob, I smiled and he hugged me tightly.

''Hey Jake!'' I smiled.

''Hey Bella.'' He replied with a cheeky grin.

''So lets get started.''

''Okay.'' He agreed.

I led him to my room, and we started unpacking.

I unpacked my clothing and put them in the wardrobe, and Unsuprisingly I saw jacob holding my undies.

''Jake!'' I shouted at him.

''Nice Undies.'' He laughed.

''Har Har. Jake look, those are mine.''

''Oh Please Bella!''

I snatched them off of him and put my undies in my drawers.

After a long time unpacking we headed downstairs into the living room and sat down.

''Phew, thank god that's all over now!'' I said.

''Yeah, you have alot of clothing and SHOES.'' he agreed and smiled at me again.

''Um.. Yeah... Want something to eat or drink?'' I asked.

''Sure.''

''What would you like?''

''Milk and some pizza.''

''Bad combo, but we can have one mini pizzas each eh?''

''Okay.''

Jacob got up and hugged me, I blushed ofcourse.

''Jake your boiling.'' I told him.

''Yeah, it's a wolf thing.''

''No it's a Jacob thing.'' I smiled, and kissed his cheek.

**Chapter two is coming soon! I'm working on it! Chapter 2 title: Jacob Black is a cutie! xD Review please I would love some! I'm a twiheart fan btw :) **

**-VampyGirl.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jacob Black is a cutie!

Bella's Story

(twilight)

Chapter two: Jacob Black is a cutie.

I was wondering what we had done when we were kids, but I don't get it though, Jacob now has biseps?

''Jake you do realise steriods are bad for you right?'' I asked.

''Yup, but I don't use steriods Bella, I've been working out.'' He kissed me on the head.

''Oh..'' I said. ''Well because I cannot remember what we did when we were kids maybe you could tell me?''

''Sure thing, It was fun though, and now I'm a non aging werewolf.''

I got up and went to check the oven for the pizzas, they were done thank god, we were both hungry aswell!

''Pizzas are done!'' I shouted into the living room where Jacob was sitting.

I cut both mini pizzas in half and got two glasses for some milk, I poured some milk in both glasses now.

I out both pizzas that are cut up into halfs on two seperate plates (one for me and one for Jake).

I then carried the pizzas in, gave one to Jacob and put mine on the coffee table, then I brang the two glasses of milk in.

''Woah Jake! Make the pizzas last will ya!'' I told him.

''Okay Okay! Jeez Bella!'' He replied.

I started to laugh out loud, because of his face he made.

I heard the door open.

''Shit!'' I shouted.

''What's wrong Bella?'' Jacob had asked me.

''Charlie's coming!'' I replied. ''Quick hide!''

''Hide where!''

''In my wardrobe or something!''

''Ooo okay!''

I put the dishes in the sink and washed them quickly.

Charlie then stepped inside, in his uniform.

''Hey... Bella?'' He said confused.

''Uh... Hey dad, I had a big lunch so I'm washing the dishes up'' I smiled.

''Oh, any left-overs?'' He asked.

''Nope, sorry dad.'' I told him, and he sighed.

''Why can I smell Jacob's colone?''

''Uhmm, I boughted the same as his?''

''Bella, your bluffing.''

''Urgh! Fine!'' I shouted loudly. ''He came round to help me unpack!''

''Woah Bella don't get mad at me!''

''What ever!''

''That's it! You've pushed the button! get up to your room, NOW!''

I ran up to my room, and slammed the door, and then locked it behined me.

''Jake?'' I whispered.

''Yeah?'' He whispered back to me.

''You can come out now.'' We hugged eachother for a long time, and we sighed with relief.

We sat on my bed, and kept hugging eachother.

''Jake... Can I ask you something?'' I asked him.

''Sure Bella go ahead.'' He replied.

''Can you... Can you kiss me?''

He smiled at me which said, 'ofcourse I will Bella your mine and I wanna kiss you.' type.


	3. Chapter 3: the next morning day

**Chapter 3:The next morning/day.**

I wake up the next day from my extrodinary dateish night last night with Jacob.

There he was in his boxers on the floor.

I got out of bed silently as I did try, honestly he's like he got drunk and passed out on the floor unconous, but he was dreaming.

I crept to the bathroom and had a shower, I took some clothes with me though, I put on a white t-shirt, and a green sweater over it, and some jeans with ripped holes in.

I dried my hair and put it in a pony tail. Then I went back into my bedroom and put my sneakers on.

I quietly sniffed Jacob, he smelt... Good ;)

I woke him up with some ice but I covered his mouth incase he shouted or screamed.

''Morning sleepy head.'' I laughed.

''mmm..'' he mumbled under my hand, he removed my hand. ''Morning.''

He kissed me on the lips, I then noticed the bottles of achole on my floor, were we drunk?

''I've got spare clothes, Billy brought them up, and Charlie knew you were sleeping, so did Billy.'' I reminded him.

''Okay Bella, I think I'm going to vomit.'' He cautioned me.

''Okay don't up chuck yet.'' I ran downstairs and got a bucket and ran back up again.

''Here you go.''

I almost forgot it was Jacob's birthday.

''I love you miss Bella Swan.''

''I love you too Mr Jacob Black.'' I replied and gave him a birthday kiss.''Happy birthday.''

''Mmm.. Thanks.''

''what should we do on this saturday morning?'' I asked. ''We can do whatever you want to do.''

''Spend the whole day with you, that's the best birthday present.'' He replied half asleep.

''Okay, want some coffee?''

''Yes please.''

I went downstairs and got some coffee and came back upstairs with it.

''Here you go.'' I said to him and kissed him on his soft warm lips.

''Thanks Bella.'' He told me again.

I went downstairs and got the mail, one was for me. I opened it and read it.

'Look Bella.'

'I miss you, come back to mine? I need to talk to you!'

'Bella please! It's me Edward Cullen, It's urgent and I need to talk to you! And Alice needs you for some unknown reason.'

'-Edward-'

Great.

I went back upstairs to Jacob and he was dressed, I hugged him tightly.

''Jacob...'' I called his name. ''Can we goto the Cullens' place? Well me anyway?''

''Sure go Hun.'' He grinned. ''I know Edward needs to talk to you.''

''Thanks. I love you.'' I kissed his lips again and went in my Chevy and drove off.

I arrived at Edward's house. I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

''Hello Bella.'' Carsile greeted me. ''Jacobs not with you? For a change wow.''

''Hello Casile. And now he isn't with me, it's his birthday and he deserves something right? a lie-in'' I replied.

''Well then, come in.''

I came in and Emmet, Jasper, Alice,Rosalie,Edward,Esmé cam and hugged me.

''Woah! hold up! I'm still human you know!'' I warned them.

''Okay we needed you to come here because Edward has a bit too early birthday present for you.''

Edward got down on one knee, and got a box and opened it.

''Will you marry me Miss Bella Swan?'' He asked.

''Uhmm... No! Sorry Edward but no!'' I refused him. He then closed the box.

''We broke up 2 months ago and it's time for you to let go! Edward I'm sorry But I'm dating Jacob, Jacob Black to be exact!''

''Bella Don't make me hit you!'' He yelled, I started to make a run for it ( Up the stairs).

''Edward, shhh shh.'' Alice told him. She hugged Edward, the way I did to get him to calm down. Everyone then gave Edward a horrible look that I couldn't stand.

Carsile came up to me, because I didn't realise that I was gushing out with blood.

''Bella.'' Carsile called my name. ''Your bleeding, we should goto my office and fix it up.''

''O-okay.'' I then followed Carsile to his office.

''Didn't Edward tell you that I had dumpped him?'' I asked Carsile.

''No, none of us knew.'' Carsile replied to my question gracefully.

5 minutes later...

''Your all done.'' Carsile said to me and gave me my coat back from 2 months ago.

I hugged Carsile in a friendly way to say thank you. Carsile then escorted me to my car.

I got into my car and drove home.

I opened my house door and stepped in.

''I'm Back!'' I yelled, so Jacob can hear me.

Jacob came running down the stairs and kissed me and hugged me romanticly, Jacob then put me on the sofa and cuddled me, we were watching a romantic frantic as I call it.

''Did I ever tell you Bella that I love you to bits.'' Jacob asked me.

''Yes you have my boyfriend named Jacob Black.'' We both smiled, Jacob kissed me on the lips and it got heated up.

We didn't hear charlie come down the stairs.

''.God.'' Charlie said outloud.

Jacob stopped kissing me, and we both turned to look at Charlie.

''Uh... Hey Charlie.'' Jacob said.

''Hello Jacob, why are you kissing my daughter?''

''I'm going out with her.'' Jacob told Charlie. ''That's what Boyfriends and Girlfriends do when they are in love Charlie. Just Chill, k?''

''Hell will I not 'chill'!''

''Dad-Charlie!''

''What did you just call me Isabella Swan?''

''I called you Charlie! Now listen to me Mr! Me and Jacob are going out!''

Charlie was blushing bright red on the cheeks and I could tell he was embarrassed.

''I guess I'm going to have to accept that your now going out with Jake, but what happen between you and Edward?''

''Oh It felt nothing was between us anymore you know.''

''oh.''


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: I can't let Edward Go!**

Bella's POV:

Charlie thought he has had enough of these breakups but now I'm with my werewolf boyfriend Jacob. But I still have feelings for Edward, I guess Edward had spoilt me alot though.

''Hey... Jake.'' I was nervous now to what I was going to ask him.

''Yeah, Bella what's up?'' He replied having a worried look on his face.

''You don't mind me going to see Alice and Carsile for tutoring? Do you?''

''Nah I don't mind Bella, aslong as they don't bite you and turn you into one of them, so it's cool.''

Jacob then got up and hugged me from behined me.

Jacob's POV:

I don't understand Bella at times, but I guess she needs a shopping pal and she needs a tutor.

But christmas is coming up, and because she is 19 and im 18, I'll ask her to marry me.

'Haha Parasite I will have her forever now!' I thought and I hope he got the message.

I went up to Bella and kissed her passionately.

''Oh Jake!'' She blushed bright red and put her head under my head.

''Look. Bella, what do YOU want for christmas? I'll get you what ever you want!''

''I want you and a house of our own so we can have some privacy.'' She looked up and smiled at me then kissed my lips.

Bella POV:

''Cool.'' Jacob Replied to me with a huge smile on his face.

''There goes the phone, ringing again.'' I sighed.

I went towards the phone and answered it.

''Hello?'' I asked.

''Hello Bella, your mutt of a boyfriend that you call like to think of you like a meal.''

''Wwho iis tthis?'' I asked.

''The man you refused.''

''Edward!''

''Yes.''

''Jacob doesn't think that! How could you say that!''

''Hmph, get your human ass my place now! within 1 hour, if not I'll kill your boyfriend myself and kill Charlie.'' Edward then cut off, I was shaking and I was worried to death.

I ran up to Jacob and started to blab about all of this.

''Jacob, Edward rang, come with me, his place, now! We have to be at his place within 1 hours time or he will kill Charlie and you!''

Jacob nodded in agreement, and followed me out.

Jacob and I ran to my chevy and started the engine up, I had to go over 60Mile Per Hour so I could get there in time.

we arrived with 15 minutes to spare, and walked up to the door.

The door started to open up, and Edward stepped outside.

''Oh so you brought some protection?'' Edward laughed.

''Shut the fuck up you parasite!'' Jacob shouted at Edward.

''Look... Edward... Buddy... It's over and I'm bringing your back.'' I told him and I gave his stuff back.

Edward then grabbed my arm, Emmet was there trying to get Edward off of me.

''Edward...'' Carsile came and disappointedly said to him.

''Edward get off of Bella, she is still human.''

''Bella's bleeding! Now let her go!'' Jacob warned Edward.

Jacob then phased into wolfmode.

Edward let go of me and he dragged me in to the cullens' place and I was gushing out with blood, I felt like I was dying, I knew I was going cockeyed by this poiint I was dying.

''Edward I'll change her.'' Carsile said, because Carsile had the restraint to change people.

Edward gave me to Carsile, what was I going to tell Jacob, and Charlie?  
Carsile's POV:

I knew it would be hard to tell Jacob this and Charlie, but Bella was dying.

I grabbed Bella's wrist, and bit into her wrist, I injected my vampire venom and I took my mouth out of her wrist.

''Let Jacob in here.'' I said to everyone and they agreed apart from Edward.

''No.''

''Edward he needs to see her or he'll burn the place down.''

''Fine.''

I went up to the door and opened it up, Jacob looked at Bella lying there on the floor.

Jacob's POV:

I ran in, human phased which meant I was naked, Oh yeah xD.

''Urgh get the mongrol some fucking clothes, I don't want to see that!'' The blonde bitch said to Jasper.

''Jasper dude, we're the same size, get me some clothes please and some sneakers.'' I asked Jasper, and Jasper agreed, we were like brothers.

''Hehe.'' Alice blushed at me, Alice then came over to me and hugged me while I was naked.

Emmet laughed. By the time Jasper came back, he saw Alice near me.

''Alice!'' Jasper screamed. ''Get off of my friend! -brother- NOW''

Alice got off of me and kissed Jasper.

**Will Bella Survive?**

**Find out in the next chapter!**

**-VampyGirl1234 xD**


	5. Chapter 5 : Burning

**Chapter 5: Burning!**

**Bella POV:**

I felt my head hit the table as I fell to the ground.

''OUCH!'' I screamed, I then fell to the ground bleeding, in pain especially from the venom, how long was this going to last?

Jacob POV:

''Bella!'' I shouted, I went to catch her but I was too late and there she was gushing out with blood, on the floor. Bella my sweet sweet Bella. Would she ever be the same again? I hope so.

''What have you done!'' I shouted at Edward. ''You. You killed her!''

''No. I. Have. Not.'' Edward shouted back at me.

''Jacob, Edward is right, he never meant her any harm.'' Carsile tried explaining, but I didn't belive him. ''Jacob don't phase.''

I was so angry that I didn't listen to the leech who told me not to, so I phased into

WOLF MODE! xD.

I jumped on to Edward and tried biting his head off, but emmet and Jasper caught me and dragged me off of Edward.

I then phased back into human mode and Alice came right up to me and kissed my cheek, again because I was naked :L I could see Jasper got jealous, his face was like omg!

2 days later I came back to find Bella alive.

Bella POV:

I woke up from my pain (the burning from the venom) and found Alice all over my Jacob.

''Alice...'' I called her name and she looked and backed off of my Jacob, I smiled.

''Sorry Bella. And Bella you look awesome!'' She sounded so apologetic and graceful at the same time.

''Bella want me to come hunt with you?'' Asked Jacob.

''Oh. God what is that god for saken wet dog smell?''

''It's Jacob.''

''Hmph!''

''Bella, your a parasite now, and Vampires and Werewolves don't match.'' Jacob said to me.

I went over and hugged Jacob, then threw him out.

I ran over to edward and hugged him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Living the Vampire Life.**

I was getting ready for the evening to have the vampire tradtional talk, wheather I stay or go. I put on a blue dress which Alice picked out for me, I then put on matching high heels on.

Alice blind folded me and we started to go down then stairs, Alice had to be extremly careful because I was pregnant with Edward's baby, and Carsile always guestimated in when it was due, we all knew it was going to be half human and half vampire.

Alice led me down the stairs, I was thinking that Emmet caught my other hand.

''Can you unblindfold me now Alice?'' I asked pretending to be in a weak voice.

''I guess so.'' I heard Alice sigh and she took off the blindfold.

''What's this?'' I asked confused and clueless.

''It's a Engagment party.'' Edward smiled, I guess I had no choice what so ever. ''Will... Will you marry me miss swan?''

I was shocked to see that he even bothered, but the ring was soooo beautiful! ohh its so cute!

I could also see that Edward was about to cry.

''.Gosh!'' I happily said.''Ofcourse I will!''

Edward put the ring on my finger, and I jumpped up at him.

I started to get weaker and weaker by the minute.

''OW OW OWOW OW OW OW!'' I shouted.

''The baby is coming!'' Carsile shouted out, at a point he made.

''Bella love, lie down on the floor ok?''

I nodded and led down on a pillow.

''Ok when Carsile says push you push Bella, not kill anyone in this room!'' Rosalie loudly told me.

''Ok.'' Alice said

''1...2...3!'' I heard Emmet say.

''PUSH!'' Carsile shouted out to everyone, the only one who was pushing was me, and Jasper cracked up.

Rosalie then glared at Jasper, coldly.

I pushed and pushed until the baby was out and the pain was over, thank god.

''It's a girl.'' Carsile uncorded the baby girl and took her to be cleaned.

''Can Edward take me to bed?'' I asked politely.

''Yes.'' everyone chorused together.

Edward picked me up and took me to the sofa, I don't think I've been this exhausted in my entire life!  
Edward then wrapped me up in the blanket and gave me the remote control, Jasper came rolling in and sat on the chair, Edward sat beside me.

''What do you guys wanna name the baby?'' Jasper asked to break the awful silence.

''I don't know!'' Edward and I chorused together.

Alice came bursting in through the door, and started to jump with enthusiasm.

''I have a great name and you guys picked it!''

''ok?''

''You'll both call her Renesmée.''

I looked at Edward, Edward looked at Jasper and Jasper looked at Alice.

''What?'' She asked while shrugging.

''Alice... Your weird...'' Edward told her and we all laughed.

''Um... Not like you!''


	7. Chapter 7: Our Renésmée

**Chapter 7: Our Renésmée.**

Carsile entered the room with our daughter and handed her to Edward and Edward looked at our daughter.

''So what will you both name her?'' Carsile looked at us and asked.

''We'll call her Renésmée.'' We both told Carsile.

''Isn't she pretty?'' I heard Jacob say.

I got up and shoved Jacob. And Jacob flew to the wall and fell to the ground.

''what's wrong Bella?'' Carsile aske me.

''I read his mind, he's imprinted on our newborn daughter, MINE and EDWARD's daughter!'' I shouted angrily.

The phone rang and it was Charlie.

''Yes Charlie, she has got a daughter named Renésmée.'' Rosalie told Charlie.

''We will also have to move due to the fact is that we cannot be exposed to the humans now that Bella is a vampire like us. Yes That's right Charlie. Ok. Well this is a goodbye from all of us.'' I saw Rosalie hang up.

Rosalie walked in the room gracefully like she always did to break the news to us.

''Edward and I already know Rosalie.'' I told her, incase she had forgotten I can asorb their special abilities.

''Oh. Ok.''

''We all know Rosalie, we'll have to move.''

''Oh. Too bad, Jasper and I well... Never mind!'' Alice frowned.

''I'll do some research.'' Jacob Offered.

''Um No thanks Jake.''

Jacob frowned deeply doing his puppy dog eyes, I didn't give in though.

''I'll do it!'' Emmet said in a pleading way.

''Okay Emmet you can.'' I smiled at Jake in a cold way.

We put Renésmée in her little bed she had ready made.

The next morning it went well because Renésmée slept through the night and two, because we were moving away from forks. Everyone was happy but Jacob, Renésmée kissed Jacob on the cheek and clapped I wasn't that much happy at all with this.

''Renésmée don't kiss the dog.'' I told her.

''Mwommie cwan we kweep hwim? Jacob's mwy wolfie!'' She replied, I could give in, and yet I did.

''Jacob go get Seth and Leah your all coming on the move with us!'' I said with fake enthusiasm.

''Renésmée I made you a pretty bracelet! wanna wear it hunnie?''

''Wes pwease Uncle Jwacob!''

Renésmée is the most spoilt child ever! I'm so jealous of her right now.

she gets what she likes when she likes I guess but thats because she has the richest parents ever.

''Renésmée nap time.'' I told her as I picked her up.

''Otay mwommie.'' Renésmée replied to me in her sweet voice. I smiled at her so did everyone else.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Moving to the UK**

The next morning I had to wake up Jacob, Leah and Seth.

I went and got Renésmée out of her crib and she smiled.

''Mworning Mwommie!'' She said happily stretching in my arms to properly wake up.

''Morning sweetie pie.'' I said as I kissed her on the head.

Edward walked in his suite.

''Morning Hunnie.'' He kissed my lips while I was still holding Renésmée. '' Morning little princess of mine.''

I passed Renésmée to Edward and Renésmée clapped her hands and cuddled Edward tightly around the neck.

''EVERYONE IN THE LIVING ROOM PLEASE!'' Carsile shouted through the whole house. We went in the living room.

''We are moving to...'' Carsile said. ''To the United Kingdom!''

''Where abouts? I have cousins in London and in Wales and Northern Ireland!'' Rosalie demanded to know.

''we are living in to Wales! South Wales to be exact!''

''OH MY GOSH!'' I shouted out and everyone gave me a shocking look.

''What is it Bella?'' Carsile asked me politely.

''I have a enmey who wants me dead!''

''Oh... Then what about London?''

''Too busy and Renésmée will never be able to sleep!''

''Ok... Northern Ireland's country side?''

''Perfect!''

''It's sorted then!''

We all packed our things and got into our cars, Leah had a Ferrari that we all bought her and Seth had to come in with us, because Seth's not that mature yet, and Jacob had the same Ferrari as Leah but black.

We put our things into suite cases and the suite cases in the cars.

we got into our cars and drove to the airport, we got to the airport within 1 hour.

We got out of our cars and grabbed our things.

and walked into the airport, ofcourse we had a plane for our cars too.

15 hours later we arrived in northen Ireland, Our cars were there too. We then drove off to our house, it was 3pm by the time we got there too!

We all got out of our cars and looked at the huge house.

My mouth fell open and Renésmée was still asleep.

We used our adrenln rush to get up there quietly so we didn't disturb the neighbours.

we shut our curtains in the house to block the sun light.

I put Renésmée in the little cot the owner left for us before he left.

I went back downstairs and everyone was waiting.

''Have a seat girls and boys and wolves.'' Carsile said, we did as we were told aswell.

''Okay.. So are we all going to the same school?'' I asked.

''Yes. Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice,Emmet and Seth you guys will goto the same school.''

''what about us?'' Jacob asked.

''You two have to get married, we built an extention to the house so you have your own little cottage. And which means we declared you married.''

Everyone saw Jacob's mouth droped open and Leah was happy because she imprinted on Jacob.

We all laughed like crazy.

''Anyway.. We are not getting married because we are related, which means Seth is my lil bro and Leah is my older sister.''

''We can always change that.''


	9. Chapter 9: Getting into school

**Chapter 9: Getting into school**

I was sitting in the living room, looking tense. Nothing more perfect than going to school, again.

I just had a shower and wrapped myself in a towel,then I walked into my room seeing Edward in his boxers.

''Oh for the love of hell Edward! Those boxers suite you! Just get dressed will you?'' I asked him demandingly.

''Okay love, So how are you?'' He asked me while replying.

''I'm good thank you.''

Edward turned around so I could get dressed, I was in a blue t-shirt and a black mini skirt, because we didn't have any uniforms yet.

Edward was in his usual, dark blue top and jeans.

''BELLA! EDWARD! WE GOTTA GO!'' I heard Emmet shout up the stairs.

We got our socks and shoes on and went downstairs to meet the others.

''Jacob, look after Renesmée will you? And Keep Leah under control, house train her perhaps?'' I chuckled, but sounded dead serious.

''Seth, you will enroll with them k?'' Jacob demanded.

''Yesss Sirrrrr.'' Seth replied, which made me laugh but Jacobs expression was anoyyed.

We all headed to our cars and drove off to our new school.

10 minutes later we arrived at school, and got out of our cars and locked them. We then started to walk towards the huge building.

''Hello, I'm here to enroll my adopted children into this school.'' Carsile said to the pretty recetionist.

''Ah... Yes Mr oh erm Dr Cullen, please take a seat and the head master will be with you shortly.'' The woman replied, trying to flirt with Edward, I growled.

We all went and sat down, Edward kissed me passionatly.

''The head master will see you now.'' The woman said, this time she was fluttering her eyelids, I was getting really pissed off by now.

We walked into the head masters office.

''Hello there Cullen.'' He greeted Carsile by shaking his hand.

''Here are their documents, on their grades and extra curriculam activities, they are also very sporty.''

''Well that's brillant! They are going to start school in 3 months."

''Yes, Mr. Headles.'' Carsile replied. ''I will make sure they are in school on time and they have their own cars.''

''Okay then, it's sorted!'' Mr Headles shook our hands and led us out.

_wow that was easy! I thought inside my vampiric brain._

I snapped back to reality by now, Edward kept shaking me all the time.

''Bella? Bella love, we have to go...'' He reminded me.

''Oh I know, Jacob's thoughts are weird,I can hear them from here.''

''Ohhh.'' He replied with a grin on his face.

We walked to his car and got in, we buckled up and drove off to our new home.

10 minutes later we arrived home. (After 30 minutes waiting for the head master to let us in and 10 minutes talking to him and finally 10 mintues drive home.)

I ran to Renesmée and hugged her.

''Momma, why are you doing this? Jacob treated me well, but Leah was meanie to Jacoby.'' Nessie told me, I wasn't suprised at Leah being mean to Jacob.

I carried Nessie up to her cot, it was kind of late for a nap time for her, she began to fall asleep in arms.

By the time I got upstairs, Nessie was completely asleep in my arms and snoring which bothered me a tiny bit, but she reminds me of me of when I was human. I then put Nessie into bed and tucked her in, she turned on her side slightly to get a bit more comfortable.

I went downstairs and hugged Edward and then kissed his lips.

''Ew! Go get a fucking room!'' I heard Leah say.

We stopped kissing, and looked at Leah.

''Oh shut up Leah, it's only because you've never had a boyfriend.'' I told her, she ran towards her bedroom crying.

''I'm sorry, she really pissed me off.'' I said trying to stay calm.

''Bella, it's okay, she got what she fucking deserved the wolf bitch!'' Rosalie laughed and laughed til everyone told her to shut up and glared at her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: What's that?

It was 4 AM here in northern Ireland, Uncomfortable where we lived too, not that I have ever noticed before, my eyes were also bright red which meant time for a good hunt, now all we hunt is either Sheep or Chickens. I sighed quietly gazing at My daughter.

I had a shower and got dressed into my hunting outfit, Black tank top with a navy blue long sleaved sweater, black jeans and black boots. I ran out quietly and went to hunt.

EDWARD POV:

I went to look around for Bella, my wife. Where could she be? I thought to myself. I went walking around the whole house, but she wasn't there, by the time I got back to our bedroom I found her there staring out of the window, looking as if there was something unusual there.

''Bella love, are you ok?'' I asked her, she flinched.

''Huh?'' She looked at me now with some sense of who it was.

''Are you okay?'' I repeated my question. ''You've been looking out of that window alot recently. Why?''

Bella fluttered at me trying to get out of the trouble she might have gotten into.

''Oh.. Um... I sense danger lurking, trying to see who it is, but I can't see her clearly.'' She told me, what? A girl?

''Bella love it's all going to alright, and it's a she?'' I looked confused by now.

''Yes a female figure.'' Bella replied, gracefully.

I saw a slight tear fall out of Bella's eyes, I went up to her and hugged her.

''Bella shh shh, lets get everyone to the living room and tell them okay?'' I whispered into her ear.

BELLA POV:

I shrugged and sighed as I walked with Edward.

I called everyone up, so they could hear me.

We all went downstairs and they all sat down, looking at me strangely like they'ed never slept in 48 hours.

''Okay, We've called you down here because I keep seeing this strange female figure lurking about near the house, I'm starting to worry, by now that it is coming to think of.'' I told them worryingly.

''Bella, is the scent unusual to you?'' Alice stepped forward and asked me.

''Yes.'' I sighed heavily.

Carsile stood up and I saw him going into Renesmée's room.

''You shouldn't leave your daughter alone then, in the night or very extremely early in the morning! Incase someone comes in a snatches her, who knows what you both will do.'' Rosalie warned and made sure we were on full alert from now on.

ROSALIE POV:

I stared at the two dogs on the floor, touching noses smiling.

I went over and kicked them both, they woke up and growled at me.

''Back into human form now Seth, and mongrol.'' I commanded them.

They then phased and I looked away in disgust.

''Get them some clothes! NOW!'' I demanded.

''Rosalie!'' Bella shouted my name.

''what now bella!''

''STOP IT NOW, YOUR ATTITUDE! DISGUSTS ME!''

I felt lonely in the cold world now, everyone glaring at me, like they don't know who I am anymore, I sighed and left the room, I ran upstairs and ran into my room, I saw Seth standing next to me trying to comfort me or something. I then started to shudder tears out of my eyes.

EDWARD POV:

I went over to Bella, I tried to comfort her aswell as trying to tell her that Jacob, Seth and Leah will protect our daughter, aswell as Esmé and Carsile will.

''Shhh Shh Bella it's going to be ok it will be alright.'' I said in a comforting tone, try to dazzle her. It didn't work though, I sighed and panicked.

Bella then pushed me away from her and ran outside to try and catch the person lurking around.

BELLA POV:

I saw the figure running, I got my torch and shone it on her.

''RIGHT YOU! STOP THERE NOW!'' I commanded and she froze right on the spot.

''Woahh, yo Bella it's just me, Justin, your ex vampire boyfriend.''

Oh my god! I ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

''JUSTIN!'' I shouted quietly. ''You- You have long hair?''

''Yeah, haha why? did you think I was a woman?'' He looked at me as if he was drunk.

''let me guess... I bit too much of human blood? And it got spiked?''

''Yeah.'' He told me. ''I think! come here sexy.''

I backed away slowly now he was starting to put me into shock.

I dropped the torch and he picked me up and ran with me.

He ran so fast I almost went vampire blind, I hit my head on the tree real hard and got knocked out.

JUSTIN'S POV:

I knocked her out by the intoxicating scent of blood that she hated so much, it wasn't that much of a risk of her dying though just a pureifcation of being knocked out for a few hours..

By the time we got there, I put her on a chair and tied her up and took all of her weapons.

one hour later she woke up.

''UN TIE ME NOW JUSTIN!'' Bella screached.

''Never!'' I shouted back at her.

''Let me the fuck go! This istance!''

''NO!''

''Don't you dare!''

BELLA'S POV:

I grabbed my small knife from the back of my hair, and cut the ropes loose.

''Oh and Bella, nice to see you again. Oh the phone is ringing.'' He told me, while he looked away I untied my legs.

I went up behind him with a lighter, and set his head on fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Bella's Escape Route.**

**Bella's POV:**

**I can't believe he did this to me! I thought anxiously in my head. As Justin looked away I grabbed something to make him occupied.**

**''Hey! Justin.'' I called loudly enough so he could hear me.**

**''What, Bella?'' He replied in a questioning tone.**

**''If you untie me, I can maybe go hunt with you?''**

**''Seeming I do need to hunt, I'll let you come.''**

**Yes! I thought, my plan was working. He came over and untied me gently so he didnt break any of my vampire skin.**

**My cell phone rang, it was from Alice of course as usual, to check up on me.**

**''Oh.'' I said. ''It's just my sister-in-law, Can I answer the call?'' I asked incase he took it out of my hand.**

**''Sure why not? maybe 5-10 minutes. I really do need to hunt though, I'll give you some time to talk in private.'' He replied smiling at me, which I never really saw that much either apart from on occasions when I was with him, when he was human. I answered my phone and it was the Cullens! My family! Yay! I thought inside my brain.**

**''Hello?'' It sounded like Jasper Hale.**

**''Hey, Jasper...'' I trailed off.**

**''Oh Bella, Thank god your alive!'' By that point, yes it was. Alice.**

**''Where are you?''**

**''An old friends?''**

**''Bella, I had a vision of you going after the lurking person, then getting kidnapped. The vision hasn't changed that much Bella.'' Alice sighed heavily through the phone.**

**''I said I'd go hunt with him, if he untied me, that's when I'm hopefully make it out without him knowing I ran while he was ''too'' busy hunting!'' I replied, hopefully they would be satisfied with the plan I came up with.**

**''Ohhh...'' Everyone chorused in the background.**

**I hung up brushing my hair a little bit, hoping he didn't hear my little scheme. Right, now it's just getting the plan in order.**

**Justin walked in, and took a deep breathe and stepped inside with a... With a suite? Is he taking me on a date or something!**

**''Justin... What are you-'' I was cut off by now.**

**''It's alittle date.'' He said. ''You know... A little hunt date.''**

**''Ohh... Right... I knew that!'' I replied with fake enthusiasm.**

**10 minutes we aarrived at a strange forest I've never been before, I could smell the scent of Jacob, and my family of course.**

**When Justin dug in to his deer, I ran for it, til my shoes were falling off, which they were. I was in my socks now but that doesn't matter aslong as I was going to get home in time for them not to come out then yes I should be.. Atleast... I hope.**

**30 mintues after running back to my house they were all waiting outside, Leah holding Nessie and my daughter was wrapped up nice and warm.**

**''Bella!'' Alice shouted as she ran up towards me, and hugged me tightly. I knew what excuse to use, weather it would work or... Not.**

**''Can't breathe...'' I lied, I don't know if they noticed the lie though.**

**''Har Har Bella, you know thats not funny. Your a vampire now!'' Alice remained calm though as she was being such a good actress herself.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: WE'RE NOT MOVING!**

CARSILE POV:

I don't want to move espcially when we've just moved here and they are going to start school soon.

Everyone came in the living room and started shouting at each other for what happened to Bella, oh Bella why did you have to chase him? And why didn't u tell us? I thought to myself. I guess Edward heard that though of mine too.

''STOP SHOUTING!'' I shouted loudly so they would just shut up about argueing with eachother. Everyone just blinked and stared at me strangely.

''Ok well how will we keep this Justin person at bay?'' Asked Rosalie.

Edward stepped forward to speak.

''Well we could move?'' Edward suggested, with a pleading look on his face.

''Edward!'' Esmé said. ''We are not leaving! Your all starting school soon! Do you honestly want to waste school?''

''Umm..''

''Dont answer that.'' Esmé was about to cry, I could tell by the look in her eyes. I went over to Esmé and hugged her.

''Well what can WE do?'' Emmet asked.

Emmet's POV:

''Well what can WE do?'' I asked them. They just stared at me, I was getting freaked out.

''We move? We have to.. Justin has to die though and then we can live our lives.'' Edward Suggested again.

''Ok.. we'll go to his hunting place!'' Bella said, finally a good idea had come to her mind.

BELLA POV:

I suggested that we follow him, he'd be lurking around here again no doubt.

''Bella Love, that's a brilliant idea!'' Edward apladed me then kissed my cold sharp lips.

''Don't us wolves get to have a say?'' Jacob asked. ''Never..Mind then.''

I went over to Jacob and hugged him while Renesmée was playing with Seth.

''It's going to be ok Jacob.'' I whispered into his ear. ''You can help catch him.''

''No doubt he is coming.'' Jasper said to everyone, he looked out the window curious. ''He's coming!''

''Ok Jacob and Leah wolf mode now, but outside.'' I said having my arms crossed with a smirk on my face.

We had Seth protect Nessie, in wolf form though so he can run with her faster away from here, he had taken her to their little cottage place where Justin didn't peek at.

''There he is!'' Emmet shouted.

''SHHH!' everyone whispered loudly.

''Geee ok.'' He whispered to us. ''Shit, Glee is on!'' Emmet pulled a sad face.

''urgh we need you though big bro.'' I chanted to him quietly.

''ok... 1... 2..''

''3! CHARGE!'' Emmet shouted and alerted Justin.

EMMET POV:

I alerted Justin and Justin was not that fast! Pfft thank god she chose her husband because Edward is faster than Justin way off.. I caught Justin by the scruff of his neck, Ha! Got ya loser! I thought to myself.

''Right wolfies come rip him to peices while I start the fire up.'' I told them and then handed Justin to the wolves.

EDWARD POV:

I read Jacob's disturbing but interesting thoughts.

_Tell your brother Emmet it's Wolves not Wolfies! Please! Leah thought to me._

_**Will do Leah. I thought back to her, she nodded.**_

_Shut up! And destroy him with me Leah. Jacob thought._

''Leah said it's Wolves not not Wolfies.'' I said to Emmet but he seemed too distracted.

''What?'' Emmet said..

''Nothing.'' I shook my head still nothing to do.

_Doo doo haha doo doo._

_Your love your love is my drug!_

_**SHUT UP AND STOP LAUGHING JAKE! JUST KILL HIM!**_

While they were singing and laughing at doo doo uhh...

_**WOLFIES HERE WOLFIES! Emmet thought... **_

''Emmet they can't hear ur thoughts but only mine.'' yet again he ignored. Once the fire was started and Justin ripped to peices I threw him in, then I noticed Bella crying but trying not to.

I went over to her in vampire speed and left Jasper and Emmet to finish the job off.

''Bella, love. Why are you crying?'' I asked her, trying to calm her down but she clearly ignored that. Why is everyone ignoring me today? I thought. Besides the point Bella is my wife and she wouldn't tell me what was wrong she just kept sobbing and wouldn't stop. ''Bella please tell me love, what's wrong please tell me please!'' I began to plead hoping she would give in, and finally she did.

''H-h-he wasss Oh Edward! I-I-I think he w-w-was just trying t-t-to p-p-protect m-me.'' She said while sobbing, why would Justin do that? If he took her under illegal custody of kidnap?

**A/N Please review, it's all I ask and someone copied my story title no offence to that person but theirs kinda sucks and I have 2 reviews saying mine is fantastic! I love that feedback and it's getting better also I allow my friends to give me ideas and read them. **

**~Vampygirl1234~**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter: School day 1

Bella POV:

Great now all I have is a years worth of school and then if we convince Carsile, we'll go back to Forks and live our lives!

Yet I think that'll never happen in a million years. Hmm today I need to pick out a shirt but jeans have to match, knowing Alice she is done but I'm not, all of a sudden Alice comes bursting in.

''Gee, Alice don't try and put me into permant shock!'' I said in a serious tone.

''Come on Bella it's not that hard to put on some school uniform I made!'' She pouted now, which meant by her terms, I've spent agess doing this uniform do you honestly not wanna wear it? It's a mini skirt and Edward would love it!

''Fine.. But the mini skirt? Edward...? No!''

''Yes Bella you have to! Everyone in school has one! Well the girls anyway.''

Yet by this point I had to ask.

''Let me guess your having a vision about this simple dimple arguement and I loose?''

''Yup!''

''Great.. So I guess I have no access to this then if I'm having to wear a miniskirt.''

Alice gave me a moment to get sorted and ready and came back within in 13 seconds which was the time I was done.

''The tie...'' She told me.

she put the tie on in a what seemed by account 'Chavey' style and we walked downstairs where Nessie and Jacob were hugging.

''Morning mom!'' Nessie came running up to me and hugged me straight away.

''Morning Nessie darlin, have u had your breakfast?''

''Yup and ready to go to primary school.'' She frowned, then Emmet frowned and then Jacob frowned.

Me, Edward, Jasper, Seth and Leah laughed but Carsile and Esmé glared at us coldly.

''Come one guys time for school.'' Rosalie said to everyone and we all agreed, Carsile took Nessie by the hand to take her to school.

As me and Edward got into our volvo and the others into their cars, we headed off to school.

Everyone turned to look at us, the boys droulling over me, Rosalie and Alice, the girls did the same to the boys.

A girl came out from the crowd and came over to us girls.

''Hey girls!'' She shreiked over our beauty. ''Can I sit with you girls at lunch? and my other friends too!''

''Sure why not?'' Alice replied to her question gracefuly and politely.

ALICE POV:

''What's your name?'' I asked the girl who asked us if she and her friends could sit with us.

''My name is Kelly Carnoon.'' She replied.

''Do you like to shop?''

''Yup, you should see my wardrobe!''

''Umm... Alice.. Edward you know my boyfriend is waiting for us! And he is your brother...'' Bella reminded her while pulling her arm to say we have to go.

''Oh.. Errr ok Bella, lets go to him?''

Oh my god Jasper what have you done now? I asked myself inside my head and blocking it away from Edward and Bella so they couldn't hear my thought.

Seth came running over to us and he was acting weird as perusual.

''Seth what now?'' I moaned at him. ''You know I can't see anything with you wolves around.'' Seth then hugged me to say hello..

''Alice, sorry I do forget anyways I'm not telling you Jasper tells you only.'' Seth told me, I frowned but then thought of something happy to smile again so Jasper wouldn't notice my frowning.

I went over skipping gracefully as if I was dancing my way through to him, when we got to him I kissed his lips and hugged him.

JASPER POV:

Now what was that question again? I thought to myself, ahh yes! Will you.. Will you marry me? Maybe I should leave that question until we get home. Yes I shall leave it until we get home, I don't want to make a scene now..

''Happy 101st birthday my love.'' I whispered into her ear so no one else could hear apart from my family and Seth.

''Happy birthday sis.'' Bella said and hugged her tightly. ''Kelly is coming I think she heard me say happy birthday.''

''It's Ok.'' Alice told Bella, and hugged her back. ''I told her it was my birthday plus I knew this was going to happen before Seth got in the way of my vision. She also got me a present!'' Before you know it, Alice was smiling and happy fake crying.

KELLY POV:

I ran over to Alice with a birthday present that I bought for my horrible cousin, it was expensive it was a diamond neclace with a red ruby in the middle, diamond shaped ofcourse hanging down, it had a matching bracelet and matching earrings.

When I got to Alice I touched her back and she faced me straight away with a big fat smile on her face, I smiled back to be polite.

''Alice, I over heard your little brother Seth shout happy birthday and instead of getting my mean cousin these for her birthday tomorrow, I'm giving them to you.'' I told her, it was as if she knew what I got her.

''Oh Kelly!'' Alice said politely and then hugged me, oh how I love hugs! ''Thank you soo much! But how did you know?''

''It's a secret.'' I replied, I could tell Alice was sooo happy.

ALICE POV:

''How about we all go shopping, you know, me , Bella, Rosalie and you Kelly?''

''Um...'' Kelly sounded unsure now. ''Yeah ok!''

YES! I thought inside my head. My plan had worked hell yea!

''We have to go to the office, before we're late to class...'' Edward interrupted our shopping conversation.

''I can take you to the main reception..'' Kelly offered.

''mmm... Ok.'' Bella said.

EDWARD POV:

I read the sign, Main Reception no students allowed to access.

We followed Kelly into main reception and the receptionist that we saw 3 months ago was still there.

''Hello, we are the Cullens, Hales and Black.'' I told her, she fluttered her eyes at me like she did when we first came here to get it all sorted out.

Bella started to get jealous again but Jasper cooled her down to relaxation mode, thank goodness I don't ever want Bella to cause a scene where we all get kicked out because of her.

''Ahh yes, here is the map of the school and your time tables.'' the woman said as she handed out our things. ''Kelly you know your not allowed here because your not new here so shoo!''

''Hey!'' Alice shouted at the receptionist. ''Kelly is my new best friend how dare you tell her to 'shoo' when in actual fact you need a new look and a new style!'' Alice handed her £50 in advance of a little private shopping trip for her. Bella was cheering, then the receptionist took the money and got onto the phone, we all ran for it then outside where Kelly was waiting for us.

''So what's your first lesson?'' Kelly asked us.

''Well I have Science.'' I replied.

''We all do, in the same room.'' Bella said because she checked everyones timetable.

''awesome! I do too! I'll take you there.'' Kelly offered.

''Ok.'' I answered I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking so I popped insde her head for a little.

_Oh Edward and Jasper are sooo dreamy too bad they are taken though, I'll dream of them all tonight, but I can't help but wonder how they are sooo pale!_

I popped out of her head ASAP, because it was getting abit too freaky for me.

We headed towards our science class in style as Alice would put it, walking our ways there and people just stared with their mouths hanging out, then a teacher came to break it all off and told the students to get back to class.

We went into our class, and our science teacher introduced us.

''Hello everybody enjoy your little half term break?'' He asked.

''Yeah!'' One girl said.

''Hell yeah .. Sir.'' Emmet said.

''Ok well we have 7 new students, please introduce yourselves and say one little sentance about yourselves.'' asked us.

I stepped up first ofcourse.

''Hello..'' I began. ''I'm Edward Cullen, I'm 17 and my family and I have just moved here from Forks in America.''

Next to stand up was Bella my beautiful wife oh how could anyone not like her?

''Hello I'm Isabella Cullen, Bella for short please, I'm 19 and I'm Edward Cullens wife.'' Bella told the class and I was shocked aswell as them.

Next was Alice.

''Hello everyone, I'm Alice Cullen, Edward's little sister and Im 16, and I love to shop!''

Next was Rosalie.

''Hello I'm Rosalie Hale.'' Rosalie sounded stubborn. ''I'm Edward's older sister and I'm 18.''

Then it was silly Seth.

''Hey dudes and chicks, I'm seth I love you all!'' I laughed by this point because he sounded so weird.

''Hey people I'm Emmet and I love to go work out at the gym.'' I sighed and rolled my eyes at him, then Emmet went shirtless and the girls ofcourse fainted.

''Hi, I'm Jasper Hale, Rosalie's brother I like to cook and I like to read and play xbox 360 games and I have a ps3.'' Every single boy smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I want to move back to Forks!

Bella POV:

I was thinking, thinking alot actually. With people staring a us, because of our beauty and everything it's just getting abit too freaky with Kelly there, her thoughts are out of control about MY Edward and to Jasper.

We were standing outside, just for the last lesson which I hated and they hated because of Kelly, she was in all of our classes! URGHH she is no fun anymore, only to Alice because they are shopping buddies, I mean it seriously? Wait til tomorrow though I will bitch slap her like there is not tomorrow!

I ran up to Edward before the teacher caught him, again.

''Psst!'' I hissed at Edward. ''In the bush you doof!'' we both laughed and he ducked in the bushes too, and before you start to think the wrong thing well tough! It's not what it sounds like, trust me.

''Right Kelly is walking by, I wanna hit her now!'' I whispered to Edward.

''No!'' Edward disagreed with me, we're supposed to decide together not disagree with one another! ''Bella but no! Your not bitch slapping her today, she's just...''

''Just what Edward? Just fasinated about you and Jasper? I don't give a flying shit Edward, she's a ugly mortal who has ridgid hair and no taste in music at all!'' I shouted at him, we were against the wall, and everyone stared at us.

''Bella! Threatining behind someones back is just horrible!''

I heard voices behind me, it was Kelly I reconised her stupid scent and voice from anywhere. I turned to her, and asked.

''WHAT NOW KELLY CARNOON?'' I blazzed at her, she was starting to cry now, great just what I needed.

''I-I-I-I just came over to see if everything was ok!'' She roared back at my face, thats it, I can't control my anger from her no more! I stood infront of her.

''Your trying to steal Jasper and Edward you whore!'' I shouted at her and then did the bitch slap.

''Uh oh Bella's gone too far now.''Emmet shouted among the crowd.

EMMET POV:

_Wow. I thought to myself smirking, I can see Edward isn't impressed about this and now Bella might I mean all of us might get kicked out of this school, I wanted to make the girls faint again though. I thought again, then I frowned within an instance._

As I watched the fight, I could see Bella not harmed but Kelly, Bella this strong? Still?  
everygirl was there aswell as the boys including Jasper and Edward of course Edward was there though.

''Wow, I need to calm these two down.'' Jasper chuckled.

''Jasperrrr don't please! I wanna see who wins!'' I screamed at him.

''Fine.'' Jasper rolled his eyes at me as if to say ''Fine this is a ONE off not a ONE century you'll pay for off.''

This one random girl came up to me, she seemed like a 7th grader but here they call them year 7s.

''H-hi there.. You must be Emmett?'' She sweetly told me.

''Hi there little err tall ohh gaarrffs-'' Thanks Jasper for cutting me off.

''He's meant to say, Hey and you are?'' Jasper laughed at me.

''Oh I'm Kristen.'' She told me man was she HOT! ''and I'm in year 9, I just started here.''

JASPER POV:

Oh my god! Emmett tongue tied? Around a girl? haha, maybe I should lighten up the mood now.

everybody went into relaxation mode. I switched into fantisay world by this point, I'm sure Edward would like to read my mind now heh heh heh.

''Hey Edward!'' I shouted across the lunch hall while he was getting Kelly's lunch, because of her broken arm and foot youch Bella did over do it this time.

''I'm coming!'' Edward shouted back as he carried Kelly in one arm and her lunch in the other.

KELLY POV:  
I didn't mind Edward doing this, making Bella jealous is the best thing, maybe he'll dump Bella for me. I mean I know their secret being a vampire and all, damn Edward is soo strong and hot, I might fall unconous I dunno.

''Okay... Edward you can put me down now..'' I shivered as it was cold and the cold looks off of all the girls because they were jealous.

Edward put me down straight away with my food infront of me and Bella glaring at me constantly.

Bella stood up and pushed the table against my chest, I heard a bone crack.

''OUCH! BELLA!'' I shouted out in pain, I held my chest to keep the bone in place, everyone on the table got pissed off now. Everyone did the same. Everyone sitting at their tables laughed at me as if I was the loser, which I weren't they were!

BELLA POV:

I ran back into the lunch room which they call a café and I went up to Kelly and warned her. ''You ever think those revolting things again you muttey little bitch then think again! Your just a slut! YOU GOT THAT A SL-'' I got cut off by a member of staff.

''Well miss I mean Mrs Cullen why am I seeing you bullying Kelly?'' Mr burnons questioned me.

''Look at her sir! She is trying to steal MY HUSBAND! I MEAN BOYFRIEND! SHE THINKS SHE IS ALL COOL! WELL SHE ISN'T! SHE IS A MINGEY BINGEY BITCH WHO TRIES STEALING PEOPLES BOYFRIENDS! SHE IS SUCH A WASTE OF PEOPLES TIME!" I roared at him.

''Kelly is this true?'' He asked her.

''No! I only finished on what she started!''

''By doing what Kelly? What have I done you lil!''

I had to go home early well, not nessicary I just skipped my last lessons and went home, and lied to Carsile and Esmée.

''I wanna go back to Forks.'' I cried, but I don't know if they heard me. ''I said I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE AND MOVE BACK TO FORKS!''

''Bella you sure about this?'' Carsile asked. ''I'm sure about this now ask everyone else.''


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter15: Discusion

Bella pov:

Ok.. So we're going to have a discusion about weather we'll move to Forks, or not.

we call sat in the living room and waited for moi to speak.

''Ok guys.'' I spoke out loud. ''As you guys probs know that, that I want to move back to Forks away from Kelly.''

Emmet shot his hand right up.

''Yes Emmet?'' I asked politely.

''I wanna move back too, I miss my play fight buddies!'' He crossed his arms in a sad way.

I glared at him coldly and Emmet looked away, hehe What a soft nut!

''I can't stand Kelly!'' Rosalie whined. ''We have to move before she starts stalking my brothers!''

''True, very true.'' I looked outside the window, Kelly was there I got sooo mad I went outside and guess what? I slapped her around the face.

CARSILE POV:

''Ok. being knowing all of you want to move back to Forks well we are if this is not to bother your friends in school.'' I directly told them, I looked at Nessie, she started to ball her eyes out.

NESSIE POV:

I started to cry, I wanted to make more home videos of when I was here in the uk, which now was never going to happen! I started to cry my heart out about it, I would miss everyone here, even the anoyying kid who used to sit next to me. My mom came over to me and tried comforting me but it didn't work at all.

BELLA POV:

I read Nessie's mind and it was heart breaking for me too, it went a little like this :

Nessie: _ Mom I'll miss all of my friends! We were also making memory videos for us to watch together in 5 years time! How could you!_

_Me: Oh Hunnie, don't worry. We can visit once or twice a year, and they can visit you too! Plus I have home videos at grampa charlie's!_

_Nessie: *Cheering up* Ok mom._

_Edward: *nosing in* _

_Me:Edward!_

By then I could see Nessie cheering up already.

''So when we get back to Forks, can we watch some of mom's home videos from when she was a kid and also, Can we watch everyone else's!'' Nessie burst out with laugher and excitment.

''Sure.'' I nodded in agreement and everyone else did too.

''Nessie.'' I called her name. ''Bed time.''

''Awwwhh mannn.''

Nessie went up to bed and I heard her snore from downstairs, I then did my abnormal speed and tucked her in, as well as Jacob well for Jacob a kiss on the nuzzle xD.

The next day

Esmé pov:

I made Jacob,Leah,Seth and Nessie some pancakes and set them on the table, but Seth preferred to eat from the dog bowl.

''BREAKFAST IS READY!'' I shouted to them, Seth and Leah came down but the other two didn't hmmm...

''Nessie? Jacob? Not up, that is shocking!'' I mumbled and Edward heard I assume.

''Yes, for the first time ever.'' Edward replied to me.

''Yeah.'' Bella butted in. ''I'll go awaken them form their ''dreams''.''

BELLA POV:

I left the room and went upstairs, I knocked on Nessie's bedroom door, still no answer. By this point I think it's the best idea just to open the door and shout wake up at them! I thought to myself.

I opened the door, slowly and Nessie was sleeping, as for Jacob he was just lying there in his boxers with some _booze _in his hand and watching t.v.

''Psst!'' I hissed at Jacob. ''Gimmie that booze and out! well get dressed and then out!''

''Yes ma'am.'' Jacob whispered.

''You know you can die from achole poisoning?''

''Yeah, but we both drank booze before?''

''YOU MADE MY DAUGHTER DRINK BOOZE!''

''No... I meant u and me!''

''Oh ok.''

NESSIE POV:  
I heard mom shout at Jacob, again... Atleast she doesnt know that I drink booze at night with him too.

''Good morning Nessie.'' Jacob smiled and came over to hug me.

''Morning Renesmé.'' Bella my mom chanted to me.

''Morning.'' I replied to the pair of them and Jacob kissed my cheeks.

''Do you realise what day it is?'' Jacob asked me.

''No...'' I replied. ''Why is it important?''

''Hell yes it's important Renesmé Carlie Cullen!'' Bella shouted.

''Mom!''

''It's moving day.'' Jacob told me.

''Oh...''

I went to the shower room, and had a shower, brushed my hair and got changed in to my old clothes and started packing.

''I'm almost FINISHED PACKING, I NEED TO PACK MY PLASMA SCREEN HELP IT'S HEAVY!'' I shouted downstairs.

''COMING.'' shouted Edward my father was up within a flash.

EDWARD POV:  
I went up the stairs and put the t.v in it's box and carried it downstairs, yet again it was perfect helping her out instead of Jacob.

_Your an idiot Edward I know you are helping her because A she is your daughter and B because you like making me angry or jealous!_

''Very true Jacob, very true.'' I chuckled and smiled at the same time. ''Lets just get to the airport shall we?''

40 minutes later we arrived at the airport, it was peaceful almost empty as it were to seem.

My phone started to ring, the ring tone; Bella Bella my beautiful Bella, baby baby I'm so lucky. I made the song up myself me singing it! I answerd the call.

''Hello?'' I asked. ''Ah Charlie. Yeah, we're moving back.''

''Ok bye Charlie.''

I hung up and then the plane arrived 10 minuted later.

we all boarded the plane and sat there and waited til the plane started.

_''Welcome to British Airways, please fastan your seatbelts and have a nice journey with us.''_ The conductor of the plane told us.

we put our seatbelts on and listened to our music either that or play on our video games.

it took 10 hours to get to Forks, aswell as that we had to wait for our cars too so that was another 30 minutes.

''Boreeeeedddddddd...'' Emmet shouted across Forks airport.

''Shut up!'' Leah told him. ''Shut up shut up shut up!''

Emmet whined, great.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: FORKS! YAY!

Bella pov:

Oh my gosh I thought, finally! we're moving home!

we got in to our cars and drove to the airport with our things in the car, Nessie had to leave her bed behined, no worries though we have a new bed for a suprise.

10 minuted later...

''Are we there yet?'' Nessie asked.

''No Renesmé we are not.'' I replied with a anoyyed tone in my voice.

5 minutes later we arrived at the airport and had 15 minutes to put everything on the right plane thing and get on the plane, which we did in just 4 minutes.

we all boarded the plane and sat there and waited til the plane started.

_''Welcome to British Airways, please fastan your seatbelts and have a nice journey with us.''_ The conductor of the plane told us.

we put our seatbelts on and listened to our music either that or play on our video games.

it took 10 hours to get to Forks, aswell as that we had to wait for our cars too so that was another 30 minutes.

''Boreeeeedddddddd...'' Emmet shouted across Forks airport.

''Shut up!'' Leah told him. ''Shut up shut up shut up!''

Emmet whined, great. Just great. _Edward I'm worried._

''Emmet lets go chase.'' Nessie said.

''Renesmée Emmett needs to go uhh hunt, he could drink your blood. But I won't let you.'' I shouted at her now, Nessie looked as if she was about cry.

Emmett nodded and went into the woods with Rosalie.

Nessie POV:

_Why? Mom should know he wouldn't. I thought to myself. Everything will be okay, I hope. I sighed this time._

I ran into the woods crying not looking behined me, at all.

I ran further into the woods, not looking behined me anymore, it started to get dark but I didn't give up, I kept running.

5 hours later I gave up I was very exhausted by now, I set up a little camp for myself I heard seaguls and smelt the sea, I was near a beach? The Reservation? No way.

I then put my ear phones into my ears and put on my fave song on which was Fall Out Boy - Alpha Dog. It reminded me of Jacob.

I slowly fell asleep.

Jacob POV:  
I sighed and looked at Bella with a sad look on my face, I wanted to whimper but I didn't.

''I'll go after her.'' Edward took the silence.

''No.'' I took his words. ''I will, I bet she is near the Reservation.''

''Yeah sure she would.''

''SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU.'' Bella shouted at us. ''Let Jacob go find her.''

''Thank You Bella.''

I then ran into the woods looking for Nessie, no luck so far.

I went deeper and deeper into the woods trying to look for her.

I heard snoring no less than the snoring she made when she was younger, she is her age she acts like a teenager and she snores like hell.

I ran over to the snoring and there she was, snoring her little head off and sleeping beautifully, so I picked her up and carried her to my dad's place down in the Reservation. I got to the Reservation and knocked on my door

''Hey Rachel, is dad home?'' I asked my older sister.

''No, he's at a council meeting with Sam's pack. And who is this? Half vamp Half Human?''

''Yeah, I imprinted on her, her name is Renesmé we call her Nessie for short.''

Rachel nodded and let me in with my imprinted girl in, I put Nessie on the sofa.

''Wow sleeps like a baby but snores like you Jake.'' Rachel laughed.

''She isnt my daughter, you know.'' I sighed.

My phone started to ring, I answered the call it was Carsile.

''Hey Carsile.''

''Where is Nessie?''

''She is at Reservation I found her asleep on the floor near the Reservation in the woods.''

''Ok, thank you Jacob for letting her staying at yours.''

''Pleasures all mine.''

I hung up.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Where am I?

Nessie pov:  
I heard shouting from across the room as I was sleeping, dreaming a nightmare of forgetting everything nothing more like home I guess? But where am I? As fortold I am still dreaming this place is different it kind of scares me nothing else I could do but try to wake up, but I couldn't it seemed as though impossible, I was aching in my dreams it's always the same one most the time.

Jacob Pov:

I heard screaming from where Nessie was sleeping, I ran to her, Nessie covered in blood we had moved sharp things away, but she got cuts and scars and bruises from nowhere as it were her nightmares she told me about were real.

I started to get worried, even more than that extremly worried about her so I run back into the living room where my dad and Rachel were sitting eating breakfast.

"Nessie is bleeding." I said worryingly. "But I know we moved every sharp object out of her way I'm calling Carsile."

"Is she really?" Rachel asked me.

"Yes She is, I know she has been having nightmares but what if it's affecting her? She screamed loudly last night in pain and she sobbed all over me while trying to wake up from it, it's like someone else is controlling her."  
"Maybe your right Jacob, Rachel go look after Nessie while Carsile is on the phone."

Rachel then nodded.

Carsile pov:  
My family and I were watching t.v something called Glee on channel 4, and all of a sudden the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I told them, they just nodded and let me get on with it.

I picked up the phone and answered the call.

"Hello Cullen Residance, Carsile speaking who is this?"  
"Hey carsile it's me Jacob. I'm worried about Nessie."  
"How so? What's wrong with her?"  
"She's been having nightmares and this one she won't wake up from, she is bleeding and we moved all sharp objects out of the way incase but it's stressing me, Billy and my older sister Rachel."

"I'll be right over Jacob."

I hung up without a goodbye and it was raining again so I grabbed my coat.

"Right I'm going to the blood bank." I lied, they always believed me. "And checking up on Renéésmé on the way home."

"Why? Whats wrong with my daughter?" Bella asked.

"She seems to not be able to wake up from a nightmare and bleeding." I said eyes widening.

I could see that Bella was getting upset and worried just like Jacob and my family started to get worried.

Nessie Pov:

I still couldn't wake up from this nightmare that I am having, I'm screaming and bleeding from a fight I just had in my nightmare. Saddness everywhere I'm running up a cliff, my grandfather Charlie is trying to stop me but-But I just can't do it anymore, I decide to jump I feel the

adrenaline rush going through my hair, the sea's beautiful noise for my last silence, my mothers lullaby my father gave to her.

A slight tear falling from my cheek, Swimming deeper and deeper into the water feeling left alone, tying myself at the bottom of the soft ocean with tight ropes a vampire friend, Alec helped as I told him I was no use to this world anymore.

Jacob pov:

Oh Carsile hurry up please do We're worried sick here.

"Jacob!" Rachel called my name worringly.

I ran towards her and Nessie, my mouth fell open everything in the living room was like the ocean blue salty stones from the reservation water everywhere even on her clothes.

I got out my mobile and started dialing his cell number, then all of a sudden I hear a knock.

Carsile comes bursting in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Whats happening to me? Why cant I wake up?

Nessie Pov in her dream.:  
I'm in the water where I jumped from the cliff, its cold but I seemed colder, I hear singing but voices talking as though they are chanting to one another. I feel my eyes opening hoping to be at Billy's home, my eyes fly open in shock and I spit out water, shaking because of the cold cold air.  
"Nessie, Nessie please wake up." Jacob worringly shaking me and pumping me.  
"I'm awake I'm awake!" I replied coughing.  
"Thank god your alive." "Yeah me too, I thought I was round Billy's?"  
"No, your friend Silvia saw you cliff diving!"  
"No! I'm in a dream I know I am, I'll stab myself right now. " So I check my pockets for some sharp objects but couldn't find any. "Where is my pocket knife set?"  
"I took it away duh."  
"DON'T BE SO MEAN!" I shouted loudly, then Jake pulled a unhappy face.  
Dream ends.. Nessie still sleeping in her nightmare.  
Jacob POV in reality:  
Carsile comes bursting in through the door.  
"Where is Nessie?" Carsile questioned me.  
"In the living room." I replied with an instance answer. So then I led him into the living room and he went straight in following the scent, which should have washed away by now but I knew he could still smell her scent, even I can.  
Carsile pov:  
I followed Jacob in to the living room to see where Nessie was at, by the time we got in there, there was water everywhere even blood and pebbles.  
I went over straight to Nessie, I gave Jacob and his older sister Rachel a signal for them to go out the room and let me investigate or as they put it, examine. So I put my things down and go towards the sofa where Nessie was "Dreaming" state, she had a little bit of Beo too which was from the salty sea water that curiously came out from her dream or nightmare in this case.  
I begin to examine her body which is soaking wet, her lips not moving as I thought that they would, did she kill herself in her dream or nightmare? I hope not, but all I keep seeing is water coming out of her mouth spitting it out, her lips blue and some skin peeling off from the wetness. I seem even more curious about this like Jacob is.  
I got out my cell phone and rang Edward, he knew about this type of stuff.  
"Hello you have reached Edwards cell, Im not answering right now as I am very busy, I'm truely sorry! But Bella Cullen is my only reason to stay with her, and she is my only prioity. Please leave a message and I should get back to you very shortly or whenever I can." BEEP.  
"Hello Edward it's me Carsile, I need you and Bella straight away it's about Nessie I mean Renesm , ring back PLEASE!"  
I sigh as though he never picked up the phone, I started getting thirsty, I must go hunt I thought inside my very extremely clever brain.  
I walk back into the kitchen and See Rachel who isn't like Jacob or Billy, I strike at her because of the blood pulsing from her veins.  
Jacob tries stopping me, but it was too late I wanted blood, but Rachels blood it smelt so, so devine that it made me want it more.  
"Rachel come with me." I told her and she nodded and followed me into the woods.  
"I need blood." I told her. "But the only blood I want right now is your blood." Rachel didn't seem scared at all by my saying of me wanting her blood.  
"Bite me" Was all Rachel said to me.  
She bent her neck and I put my mouth to her neck and dug my fangs in and injected my vampire venom into her neck, which indeed shocked her, I saw her eyes widen at a quick pace, I then took my neck away from her mouth and she fell into my arms screaming, "Burning! My head is burning!" Rachel screamed more. I put Rachel carefully down on the floor, I put my hand towards my mouth gasping because of this frenzy I was having but I couldn't help it. I looked down at Rachel seeing her scream more, everything started to get blurry.  
Edward POV:  
I turn on my phone because I needed to ring Jacob, well Bella anyway her phone ran out of battery and kept calling Charlie about Nessie and how worried she was about her, so was I extremely worried but I knew that Nessie could stay alive right?  
By the time it said welcome back and blah de blah blah it came up with a new message.  
One new voice mail, from Carsile.  
I listend to it, wow it is an emergancy.  
"Bella!" I shouted across the woods while I was making sure she didn't kill a human, I was hunting with her aswell as herself.  
"Yeah Edward?" Bella took a glance at me.  
"We need to get to Billy's its about Renesm ."  
Bella took a while to adjust to the moment to cry a little, she then nodded for us to go. 


End file.
